G☆PC37 / Transcript
Takamagahara Arc, Episode 37: Big Shock! Oboro is Our Enemy?! The same image shown with Mana's eyes were blank and blurry, and her jaws half dropped as she is somehow dying while the rain continue to fell. Juliet and everyone else gathered after what happened when she became an Inugami before their eyes and then meeting with her father, Lord Capulet. Tybalt: Uncle, that's really you? Lord Capulet: That's me, Tybalt. It's been so long since this tragedy 16 years ago. Romeo: You're really Juliet's long-lost father? Lord Capulet: Yes, my name is Lord Capulet, and I'm indeed Juliet's father. Everyone are surprised this revealed that Lord Capulet is really Juliet's father. Suddenly, they heard the DokiDoki! fairies who are crying in despair. Sharuru, Raquel, Lance, Dabyi and Ai's voices: Waaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaaah! Juliet: We hear someone crying. They noticed Sharuru, Raquel, Lance, Dabyi and Ai who are crying and in tears in despair. One of them, Ai went slowly towards them. Ai: Uuh waaaaaaaaah!! Aguri... Aguri is... Sharuru: Mana, and all the others are... Raquel: Rikka was gone~ Keru! Lance: Alice too~ De Lance! Dabyi: Makoto was dead too~ Byi! Everyone are very shocked to learn the death of DokiDoki! Cures. All: Aaaaaaaah! Then, Juliet rushed in order to found Mana and others. Juliet: It's not possible! Why! Regina: *tears steamed from her face in a comic effect* Uwaaaah! Manaaaa! Sharuru: Mana!! By touching Mana's chest, she felt her heartbeat stroke from her chest. Juliet: *gasped* She's alive?! Regina: Mana, hold on! We will take you to the hospital quickly! Meanwhile at Yomi with Leontes sits on the throne and had the closed fist on his left cheek, Young Cain and Aion are bow down to the ground in front of Leontes. Young Cain: Prince Montague, we have news to announce. Leontes: Go on, I'm listening, but don't tell any bullshit, okay? Cain: It's about DokiDoki! Pretty Cure, they are all dead since we all eliminate them. Leontes: ... So much the better... But what about their creatures from the Trump Kingdom? Don't tell me that you let it go alive? Aion: *anxious and sweatdropped* We'll have to kill them, but they escaped... However, Leontes' organic arm turned into a whip form, then projected both Aion and Young Cain away in angry. Young Cain and Aion: Aargh! Leontes: *death glare* What?! Did you let go of these worms?! And what are we going to do if they managed to find the Onmyouji-Precures and ally with them?! Suddenly, a female voice was heard from the shadows, it's Oboro Iga. Oboro's voice: Hahahaha, still so cruel, you! It looks like a Tyrannosaurus yelling in Jurassic Park. Leontes: *anger glare in a comical way* You shut up, Black Snake of Iga! You try to make fun of me! Oboro's voice: Let's go relax, old man! If you want it to get better, let me and Gennosuke-sama go to Takamagahara to get rid of these troublemakers, okay? Leontes: Why do at Takamagahara? Oboro's voice: If they ever want to find your wife Portia, they will surely release her and so she will probably be able to used her resurrection power to bring back the DokiDoki! Pretty Cure to life. Gennosuke's voice: Oboro-sama to no doubt be right, let us send to Takamagahara, only if they go to this heavenly world. Leontes: ... Very well, I send you both to Takamagahara... Gennosuke Kouga and Oboro Iga. Aion: The Black Snake of Iga and the Shikigami of Storm?! Them?! But they are the ones who have sealed Orochi for many months! Leontes: And then, what the hell does it?! Aion: *clenched teeth* Gh... Leontes: Let them do it, I can't wait to see how it goes. Because the more we broke the Pentagram Seals, more Orochi will be released from the Dragon's Gate. All this thanks to the Ayakashis that we created, will not be of any use in some time. Some hours later with Mana who is in a deep coma and lay down in hospital bed, everyone is desperate on Mana's current state, while Ai keep crying in despair. Lord Capulet, on his side as he is in bed, his naked torso was covered with bandages to healed his injury caused by Leontes. Tybalt: Are you okay, uncle? Lord Capulet: Yes, I'm fine. Juliet's okay? Tybalt: She had a terrible shock for what happened to her friends. Lord Capulet: That one who had lost her arm was a human girl? Tybalt: Yes, Juliet usually hated humans for a long time, but ... She still managed to make friends with humans. Lord Capulet: It's really her mother's daughter, this Juliet keeps on surprising me. At the same moment where Kagerou went to enter the room to check Mana's coma state, as Hermione praying and had an innocent expression. Hermione: Teacher Kouga, how's Miss Mana? Kagerou: I'm afraid her current condition is not improving, and is only getting worse. Sharuru: There is not another solution to save her~ Sharu?! Kagerou: *anxious and shook her head* No... There's a way to same Aida-san, but it's very risky. Everyone are confused and curious about Kagerou's words. Kagerou: The only thing left was to graft the arm of an Oni that will save her. But, once the transplant done, Mana will become a half-Oni, even a Hanyou. Regina: What, we're not going to take the risk of turning Mana into a demon! Kagerou: I'm afraid of it too, but I won't her condition to get worse. Because we have two choices: the arm of an Oni to save her life or letting her die. Everyone went to silent and anxiety as they are afraid from Mana's fate, while Kagerou clenched her fist and teeth angrily. Kagerou: (These damned Leontes' sidekicks! They dared to amputate Aida-san's arm in such a brutal way!) She remember her awful memories in Yomi where she was tortured by Leontes for 400 years, before to backing to present. Romeo had suddenly heard his mother's voice and a vision from herself inside of a crystal seal in Romeo's mind. Portia: (Romeo. Romeo, where are you, I need you!) Back to reality, Romeo suddenly have a bad feeling. Romeo: Mother! Everyone turned their heads to the worry Romeo in confusion. Chrno: What's wrong, Romeo? Romeo: I felt that, my mother calls me. I have to go to Takamagahara! He going to leave from the room suddenly while Hermione, Juliet and Tybalt pursued him. Tybalt: Romeo! Some minutes later during the chase between Romeo, Juliet, Hermione and Tybalt. Juliet finally catches up Romeo while grabbing his wrist. Juliet: Romeo! Wait! What taught you to leave suddenly?! Explain to us what is happening! Romeo: It's my mother! She desperately call for help! Juliet: Portia, the one we last saw in the form of a vision a long time ago? Koumori: *went to them* Takamagahara, is the celestial world that has been invaded by the Ayakashis. I was a witness in which Lady Portia was held prisoner by her own husband, your father Leontes. I want to go to Takamagahara too! Romeo: Koumori. Koumori: We wanted to save her! You should not go there alone, we want to go with you! Romeo: That's right, Rikka, Alice, Makoto and Aguri were also in Takamagahara since they were dead. When a person dies, the soul will be sent either to Takamagahara or to Yomi according to actions committed on human world and their karma. If they did the right things, they will be sent to Takamagahara where they will lead serenity. Otherwise, if they commit the wrong actions, they will be sent to Yomi where they will suffer for eternity. Juliet: So will you let us go with you to Takamagahara, waiting to watch over Mana? Romeo: ... Very well, so help me save my mother and Takamagahara with it. Juliet: Great! So let's go! I go there to warn others, and some of us stay to watch over Mana! One hour later after the group are gathered while Regina and Sharuru stay in order to take care of Mana, as Koumori knew the way to Takamagahara, they took them to this place; in the devastated Forest of Hungry Wolves, Romeo and Juliet's former place. They stop to the lake which still intact. Juliet: This lake is still intact, although the forest was devastated by the flames caused by an Ayakashi that I faced, this was the first time I became an Onmyouji-Precure. Romeo: This lake, I remember that after my mother had sent me to earth a few days after my birth, in stormy weather. One of the wolves had taken me and grows up together with Juliet. Koumori: *hold a magical key on his mouth* Follow me, there was a path leading to the stele with a keyhole that will lead to this celestial world. Better known as "Ame no Ukihashi"! They will lead on the way to the stele with a keyhole overhead. Then Koumori activate the stele by turning the celestial key, the stele glowing while a seal appeared around of it. The clouds in the sky began to move at incredible speed in the eyes of all. Meg: Whoah that's so amazing! Moka: The clouds have started to move. Once the processes is running, the clouds form a cloud staircase, Ame no Ukihashi, that leads to Takamagahara. Esther: A cloud staircase, Ame no Ukihashi? Raquel: But then, we're really going to find Rikka and all the others~ Keru?! Lance: Alice is here too~ De Ransu! Dabyi: And Makoto~ Da byi! Ai: Really, Aguri too~ Kyuppi?! Sei: So get on this cloudy stairs! The group will go up all along the cloudy stairs which will take 10 minutes. They will arrive to a huge torii gate that closed. Chrno: Whoah it's so huge, that's torii gate. Hermione: Dear Chrno, what was going on in the celestial world was Takamagahara. Chrno: We've lived in this world 86 years since Rosette and I died. Meg: But then this celestial world is a real paradise where I will be able to even have fun there and to be able to eat good food! Hermione pulled Meg's ear in angry. Meg: Ooww what are you doing! Hermione: I wouldn't say that for you, Meg! It is likely that Takamagahara has been plunged into darkness! Meg: And you can pull my ear?! Jo: Stop it's not the time to argue! When Juliet touch the huge door, it begin to open slowly. But then discover that Takamagahara has been plunged into darkness. Rosette: Oh no, Takamagahara is... Koumori: These Ayakashis have been responsible since the invasion of which I was a witness. The group advanced towards the celestial world, noticed there are many souls are captive inside of the crystal seals, they up to the Japanese castle, and they glanced up and surprised as they met, the woman is none other than the Goddess of Takamagahara, Portia Clemenzia De Ebe, she is Romeo's mother. But they discovered that Portia who was imprisoned in a crystal seal since the invasion of the Ayakashis. Koumori: It's really Lady Portia? Romeo: Mother! He rushed to his captive mother in shock. Juliet: Romeo! He checks and exterminated his unconscious mother inside of a crystal seal. Romeo: Mother, what did they do to you? Why? Kagerou: Montague-san, that woman is your mother? Romeo: Yes, I'd seen her the last time as a vision form. Since these 400 years have passed, my mother has become the new goddess of Takamagahara. And as my father became a Hanyou by merging with several youkai, my mother will become a Hanyou in the same way. His past was shown when before his reincarnation as a Hanyou, his mother had done a reincarnation ritual, better known as Rinne Tensei, on Romeo and gets impregnated herself. Romeo: *as voiceovers* (Even reincarnated, the blood of the Montagues still flow in my veins. Mother even served the blood of my father that is necessary for my reincarnation during Rinne Tensei.) Another flashback 9 months later where she give birth at him as a baby who also inherit the supernatural powers of his parents, which made him a Hanyou like them. The newborn baby was crying as Portia was lying in bed and carrying him in her arms, both sweatdropped and exhausted. Romeo: *as voiceovers* (After my birth and reincarnation, I became a Hanyou like them... Before being sended on the human world to live alongside with Juliet, and raised by wolves for 16 years.) And the last flashback in the Forest of Hungry Wolves where Portia send the baby Romeo as he was crying, he's in the wicker basket, next to the lake in stormy weather. Portia: I'm sorry, having left you alone in this hostile world... But there is only left to join your beloved, Juliet, and take care of her... Even if we are far to each other, I always watched over you. The wolves will take care of you and Juliet. Take care of yourself, my son. One of the wolves is coming towards both mother and son, the wolf glanced at the crying baby son in the wicker basket, then at Portia who nodded. The wolf agrees to take baby Romeo with it and leaves. Tears steamed on Portia's face as she's sad to see her son leaving, taken away along with wolves. Portia: (Romeo... You must live and grow up near Juliet, among the wolves.) End of the flashback, they were saddened after heard of the sad story. Suddenly, Aguri's voice was heard around inside of the Japanese castle. Aguri's voice: It looks like we have the visit, we are no longer alone. As they noticed her voice, Rikka, Alice, Makoto and Aguri came around that surprised them. Raquel: Rikka! Lance: Alice! Dabyi: Makoto! Ai: Aguri! The DokiDoki! fairies rushed towards their partners in tears, and hugged them. Raquel, Lance, Dabyi and Ai: Waaaaaaaaah!! Rikka! Alice! Makoto! Aguri! Waaaaaah! Rikka: Raquel! Alice: Lance! Makoto: Dabyi! Aguri: Ai! As they crying together while hugging together, Meg talking in first. Meg: Say, are you really alive? I who thought you all dead. Tell me it was a joke? Aguri: No, actually... We're already dead, and we could never go back to earth now we are spirits. Raquel: Oh no, Rikka, you're already dead~ Keru!? Rikka: *sad* So sadly, I'm already dead. Lance: But then there is not a way to get you all back to life~ De ransu?! Alice: There is nothing more to do for us. Rikka: Excuse me, where is Mana? They did not answer about Mana's current condition. Rikka: That's a lie, Mana has... Esther: *sad* Mana has... lost her right arm. Rikka, Alice, Makoto and Aguri are very shocked from bad news. Alice: No, tell us it's not true? Esther: *shook her head* Unfortunately this is the truth, after you are all killed, Mana is the only one to have survived, but lost her right arm fighting Cain and Aion. Alice: Oh no... Kagerou: Now she is in a critical state, between life and death... The only thing that can save her is to be grafted the arm of an Oni, even to become a half-Oni. Makoto: No, Mana is not going to become an... The sounds of footsteps heard around and interrupt the conversation. The group are very worried and suspicious at the same time. It was revealed that the woman who came was none other than Oboro Iga. Juliet was very shocked from her arrival, because Oboro is supposed to have disappeared or even died long ago. Juliet: Lady... Oboro... Kagerou: *surprised* Oboro? That's really Oboro? Meg: Oboro? Oboro: It's been so long, Juliet... Luck will smile on you! As Juliet approached Oboro, she had tears in her eyes and rejoined her after a few months of disappearance since the last fight against Orochi. Juliet: Lady Oboro, it's really you? Are you really alive? Oboro: *smiling* Juliet: I haven't stopped thinking about you since your disappearance. I'm happy to see you again... Oboro extended her left arm to Juliet with a warm welcome. However, as Oboro holds a knife in her right hand and smirked diabolically, Kagerou mistrusts her and quickly notices this plot. Kagerou: Capulet-san, get away from Oboro!! Juliet: What? She quickly noticed that Oboro raise her right arm and hold a knife that shocked Juliet, Oboro was about to kill her. Before Oboro would deal a fatal blow, Hermione rushed to protect Juliet from Oboro, but was stabbed to the left shoulder and bleeding. Blood leaked down from her shoulder to her finger. Hermione close her left eye and clenched her teeth with pain. Hermione: Uugh... She removed the knife from her wounded shoulder. Her Inner Flames manifested to healed Hermione's wound. Juliet: Hermione! Hermione: This pain had nothing to compare to Juliet who cares for you! Oboro, you went crazy, you wanted to kill her? Oboro: It was Leontes who saved us, while we are plunged into void. He brought us back to the real world, before joining him as the Guardians of Yomi! And in exchange, I shouldn't just kill, Juliet... I would eliminate all other Onmyouji-Precrues, and be able to release Orochi!! Kagerou: It's not possible!! You and Gennosuke-sama, you have saved the whole Japan and even sealed Orochi in the Dragon's Gate!! But then why did you want to free him ?! Oboro: For an Onmyouji-Precure, there is one who chooses violence and madness that devotes her life to evil. Because she is disappointed by friendship!! Esther: Please, Oboro! Agree to come with us! We must overthrow the Guaridians of Yomi!! Oboro: Hm hm hm... Wahahahahaha!! Decidedly, you are too dumb! Rosette: *shocked in a comical way* What?! Oboro shown her hand palm as he prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. Oboro: Now, Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! She creates a seal from her palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like a Tennyo. Ayakashi: Ayakashiii! Oboro: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break one of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 9 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 8 into the Dragon's Gate. Returned in the confrontation, as the Ayakashi is not visible only to Rikka, Alice, Makoto, Aguri, Raquel, Lance and Dabyi. Only Ai and Regina can seen the Ayakashi. The girls and their familiars will be forced to face Oboro now she was their enemy. Intermission. Oboro and Gennosuke appears in the first eyecatch while Cure Otohime and Fujin appears in the second eyecatch. Rosette: Rikka, Alice, Makoto, Aguri, get away quickly with your partners! Rikka and other are running away in order to avoid fighting against an Ayakashi because of their lack of spiritual ability. But keeping to attended this fight against Oboro. Juliet: Lady Oboro, what's happen to you? Don't force us to fight you! Before to transform, they using their Spiritual Paintbrush, they pushed the button, and draw the kanjis of "太陽" (Taiyō), "月" (Tsuki), "空" (Sora), "陸" (Riku). Juliet, Rosette, Meg and Esther: Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess! The Kanjis begin to shine. The transformation begins, they flying in the various color bodies into the many long shoji doors as background, except for heads and features, glowing with the various lights. At first Cure Amaterasu's zoris and white tabi socks appears on her feet. Then Cure Tsukiyomi's traditional Onmyouji outfit appears, so her deep blue hakama appears, a deep blue top of kimono with wide sleeves. Her Spiritual Paintbrush turning into a cloud-like disc with two lightnings who look like as a cross and placed on Cure Susanoo's back. Cure Sakuya's red hair become pink with white tips and become long, and a long hairpin on her hair. And finally, Cure Izanami's Spiritual Paintbrush turning into the bat wings and placed on Cure Izanami's back. The Onmyouji-Precures then runs behind of the long shoji doors as background before the shoji doors are opened, and surged outside the shoji doors and landing on the ground and introducing themselves as their Cure-forms. Cure Amaterasu: The Sun Goddess, the Howling of the Hungry Wolf! Cure Amaterasu! Posing afterward with a wolf as background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Amaterasu: Making an Appearance! Cure Tsukiyomi: The Moon Goddess, the Flight of the Swan! Cure Tsukiyomi! Posing afterward with a swan for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Tsukiyomi: Making an Appearance! Cure Susanoo: The Sky Goddess, the Rage of the Lion! Cure Susanoo! Posing afterward with a lion as background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Susanoo: Making an Appearance! Cure Sakuya: The Land Goddess, The Roar of the Polar Bear! Cure Sakuya! Making an Appearance! Posing afterward with a polar bear for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Sakuya: Making an Appearance! They raised their Spiritual Paintbrush to make lines with the kanjis are appeared "坎" (Kan) "離" (Ri) "兌" (Da) "震" (Shin). Cure Amaterasu, Cure Tsukiyomi, Cure Susanoo and Cure Sakuya: North! South! West! East! Yin and Yang! Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Was Here! The name of the group in katakana appears on the screen. The transformation sequence is completed. Their familiars are transformed directly into their hybrid-forms. Oboro: If you're Onmyouji-Precures, I'm one too. She shown her own Spiritual Paintbrush with a snake motif. Before to transform, she using her Spiritual Paintbrush, she pushes the button, and draw a kanji of "海" (Umi). Oboro: Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess! The Kanji begins to shine. And the transformation begins; she flies in a purple body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head and hair, glowing with a purple light. At first her zoris and white tabi socks appears on her feet. Then, a traditional Onmyouji-outfit, so her purple red hakama appears, a purple top of kimono with wide sleeves. Her Spiritual Paintbrush turning into a purple cross-like shuriken and placed on her back. She close her dark purple eyes and opens the eyes who become shining blue with slit pupils. Finally are her black hair become a large and long dark purple hair along with twin buns on her head, while her yellow cloth disappeared. She then runs behind of the long shoji door as background before the shoji door opens, and surged outside the shoji door and landing on the ground. Cure Otohime: The Sea Goddess, the Whistling of the Black Snake! Cure Otohime! Posing afterward with a Snake for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Otohime: Making an Appearance! The transformation sequence is completed. Cure Izanami: Raaaaaaah!! When she gets intense anger as the black aura manifest from her, her body was muscled and strengthened that ripped her black top of kimono, leaving her developed chest with a bra exposed, and her silver hakama remains intact. Cure Amaterasu: Hot-Blooded Style! Cure Tsukiyomi: Cold-Blooded Style! They directly used their upgraded powers and change their appearances. While Cure Susanoo, Cure Sakuya, Cure Izanami, Jo, Ion and Kurumu are fighting against the Ayakashi, Cure Amaterasu and Cure Tsukiyomi are fighting against Cure Otohime. Hermione: To say that I had respect for you, Cure Otohime! Cure Otohime: Hermione the Fire Demon, you're always whining and making quirks like a queen bee. Hermione: I'm not the same girl you'd known since the first time. I may be immature and impulsive, but... I no longer to do with these selfish assholes anymore! Do not compare me to a demon they thought they saw! Cure Otohime: You may have unveiled your own powers, but there is another type of ultimate power, even if you have to tear down our clothes to make it even more invincible. Izanami was the first to unveil the secret of power. She braced herself with her arms while clenched her body while the purple aura begins to manifested in her. Cure Otohime: Iiignn... Ureyaaaaaaah!! She unleashed their maximum power in intense anger, while unfolding her arms, the body was strengthened that ripped their top of kimono, leaving her bare chest with a bra exposed, and the hakama remains intact. Cure Tsukiyomi had a shocked expression with white rounded eyes in a comical way. Cure Tsukiyomi: You got Kenshiro's disease, that victims are forced to repeatedly rip their shirt simply through flexing their muscles, resulting to be shirtless! Cure Otohime: Moron, you've still watch anime manga? And then I don't see the problem that women can be shirtless too, our auras manifest in us. Cure Amaterasu: *anger glare in a comic effect* Think a little, stupid! We are girls, and because of our breasts and nipples, it attracted perverts around! Cure Otohime: You're rather modest and not show half of your naked body to attract the charm of men, admits! Cure Amaterasu rushed towards Cure Otohime to fighting. Meanwhile, the Ayakashi disappeared and Cure Sakuya noticed it, it's attacking from above. They dodged the attack and Cure Sakuya and Ion then sent a barrage of attack towards the Ayakashi as it blocking their attacks. The Ayakashi then punched them away but Cure Izanami and Kurumu caught them. Kurumu: Are you okay, you both? Cure Susanoo and Jo then attacks the Ayakashi as they launches their attacks. Cure Susanoo: Overkill, Precure! Lightning Strong Wind! Jo: Gunner's Strike: Terra Canon!! They launched their attacks, but the Ayakashi thrown itself out. Cure Sakuya: God watches over us... Land Wall!! She sends an amulet paper to summoned a wall made of rocks and mud to defend herself and others from the Ayakashi as it launches it's beam. However, the beam is too powerful for the Land Wall as it overwhelms her attack as Cure Sakuya was shocked. The beam blasted them and they're down. Our young heroes groggily getting up as Ion looked around. Ion: Sakuya? Sakuya?! They looked at their front and noticed the Ayakashi went to them along with Leontes appeared in front of them. Leontes: Oh, did you mean the Polar Bear of Albion? Between it's thumb and index finger, it's Portia while Cure Sakuya was stomped by the same Ayakashi. They gasped as Ion growled. Romeo: Mother! Ion: Give them back to us, you scum bastard!! Leontes: The first one who approaches me or to attack an Ayakashi, it was Portia and Cure Sakuya who will be dead! Back to battle between Cure Amaterasu and Cure Tsukiyomi against Cure Otohime. Clashes were heard around the same area. It was then revealed that Cure Amaterasu was running fast to get away from Cure Otohime. Cure Otohime: Divine Snake Fang! She send one amulet paper to create a light giant snake that allows to pursue the target until managed to bite the target. As Cure Otohime smirked at her, the Divine Snake Fang ran past her with its agility and Cure Amaterasu was shocked at her amazing agility, stopped running and looked around where the Divine Snake Fang is. Cure Amaterasu: Damn it! Hermione: Look out! Suddenly, the Divine Snake Fang appeared beside Cure Amaterasu as Hermione intervened, but she got bitten instead and sent her flying to the platform. Cure Otohime send three amulet papers to create three light giant snakes that allows to pursue the targets until managed to bite the targets. As Azmaria is already activate her ability, Wooden Barks, where her body was strengthened that ripped her top only, leaving her developed chest with a bra exposed, and her remaining clothes such as her skirt remains intact. Subsequently her skin and body was partially covered by wooden barks, her both arms are covered by wooden barks and gain wooden claws, her red eyes turned into azure blue eyes with stilted pupils. As one of the Divine Snake Fangs is about to attacking Azmaria, she grabbed and crushed it with her strength. Glanced the crumpled amulet paper, before quickly noticed Cure Tsukiyomi in danger. Azmaria: Tsukiyomi, look out! Cure Tsukiyomi: Slashing Moon Mirror! She can use the Slashing Moon Mirror without of her Yata Mirror. When the Divine Snake Fang rushed towards Cure Tsukiyomi, she gathered the energy of the Mugen Furyoku into her hand to create an amulet paper, then sent it to created a mirror-like spiritual shield, to absorb the Divine Snake Fang by returning it as cutting edge to Cure Otohime to injured her. Blood flowed from her skin everywhere, but she still stands and apparently feels no pain inflicted. Cure Otohime: Slashing Moon Mirror, huh? I see that you have served without recourse to the Yata Mirror, that the former owner is Gennosuke-sama. Three Imperial Regalia of Japan, I've the Book of Ryūgū to summoned four legendary dragons! This time the comedy has lasted long enough! As Cure Amaterasu had just neutralized the last Divine Snake Fang, she quickly noticed that Cure Otohime prepared something dangerous. Cure Otohime: Seven Seas Dragon King: Ryujin! She must first use the Book of Ryūgū. A giant red seal appears around of Cure Otohime as she opened the Book of Ryūgū, that allowed her to summoned Ryujin. Cure Tsukiyomi: This dragon? Ryujin roared fiercely that that is so loud that everyone can hear it, even the whole Takamagahara. Cure Otohime: Ryujin, take charge of the others Onmyouji-Precures! Ryujin flying towards Cure Susanoo and others to attacked. Cure Otohime used her Summoning Smartphone, she can summoning Fujin and bring him out from her Summoning Smartphone. Cure Otohime: Descending God Summoning! She draws a kanji "風 (Kaze)" on the screen, a green seal with the kanji arise and the tornado from the ground and Fujin appears out of the tornado. Fujin is a green eagle-like Shikigami-Fairy, he have golden eyes, twin tornado-like tail and a feathered crest. He carrying a large bag of winds on his wings. He had a bow tie around his neck and wears an elegant vest of a butler. His appearance is inspired on the wind god Fujin and a butler. Cure Amaterasu: F... Fujin? Cure Otohime: Yes, the Shikigami of Storm is my familiar. I always wanted to keep my promise to Gennosuke-sama to make him my familiar once I become an Onmyouji as a child, despite Hotarubi's oppositions. Fujin, show your true power of Dojutsu! Fujin: At your service! When Cure Tsukiyomi and Azmaria are about to attacked both Cure Otohime and Fujin, he activate the Dojutsu where his golden eyes glowed to reverse the homicidal intent of anyone who meets his stare directly effectively causing them to kill themselves tentatively. Cure Amaterasu, Cure Tsukiyomi, Hermione and Azmaria try to resist the Dojutsu from Fujin as they about to kill themselves with their weapons. Cure Tsukiyomi: What's that? Azmaria: Are we... Are we killing ourselves?! Fujin: At the sight of the Dojutsu at the attempt to attack me, find themselves killing themselves~ Arashi. Azmaria: N-No... No! Cure Amaterasu: Raaaaaah!! She dashed towards Cure Otohime, she tries to dodged from Cure Amaterasu's claws and many blows quickly. Cure Otohime: (Her claws are sharp as a wild wolf!) She grabbed Cure Amaterasu's wrist, then punched at the face that send her to the ground but Hermione caught her quickly, but they are suddenly affected by the Divine Snake Fangs send by Cure Otohime. Meanwhile during the battle between Ryujin and the Ayakashi along with Leontes, as Jo, Ion and Kurumu have already activated respectively the Earthly Crystals, Metallic Arms and Fluid Water, they are desperately opposed to Ryujin. Kurumu: Philosopher's Stone! Ion: Heavy Metal Grinding! Jo: Infinity Star! But the three attacks have no effect on Ryujin, and have not the slightest scratch which shocked them. Then Ryujin launched a water blast to Jo, Ion and Kurumu and send them at the wall. Cure Sakuya: No! Cure Susanoo: Izanami, use your Death Beam to get rid from the Ayakashi quickly! Cure Izanami: That's useless, because if ever the Death Beam touches this woman or Sakuya, it's they who will die instead! They then launched the attacks all at once towards Ryujin but their attack didn't affect him as Leontes chuckled evilly. Leontes: Nice try, dumbass! They were gasped that their attack won't affect Ryujin. Ryujin then disappeared and reappeared behind the group and attacked them, sent them down. Leontes: Die! He then fired the devastating dark beam towards them, blasted them as the Japanese castle were damaged. Rikka, Makoto, Alice, Aguri and their partners were watching the battle. Rikka: Damn it, it can not end like this! We must intervene as soon as possible! Aguri: No! It's far too dangerous! Rikka: You want them to be killed?! Aguri: We have to wait for Mana to arrive! She will survive, and will come to our rescue... Back to the confrontation between Cure Amaterasu, Hermione and Cure Otohime. As Cure Otohime continue to dogged from many blows from Cure Amaterasu and Hermione, she sent two Divine Snake Fangs towards both Cure Amaterasu and Hermione. She then prepared to used her main attack. At first, she makes a prayer by crossed both little fingers and joins the three fingers of each hands, then she concentrated and gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku around of her. Cure Otohime: Create Ocean at the Black Snake, the Evil One Would be Engulfed! A seal appears around of Cure Otohime to create a huge tidal wave that engulfs everything in her path. Cure Otohime: Overkill, Precure! Endless Ocean! All of the Onmyouji-Precures and familiars are all on the ground, while Cure Tsukiyomi and Azmaria are about of kill themselves with their weapons because of the effect of the Dojutsu. Chrno: Tsukiyomi!! Azmaria!! Don't get carried away by death! Pull yourself together! Fujin: That's useless. No one could escaped from the Dojutsu. Cure Otohime: Oh how the mighty have fallen! Now look at you. Face down in the dirt like the lowly worm that you are. Broken and helpless, with no one around to save you. When Cure Tsukiyomi and Azmaria are nearly to kill themselves, the voices was heard suddenly. Kagerou's voice: You better stop it right now, Gennosuke-sama! You're allowed to take away by the darkness of evil! Lightning Strike! As Kagerou was in her hybrid-form, she charged at first the lightning energy, before to fired a lightning blast towards Fujin, and managed to neutralized the Dojutsu and freed Cure Tsukiyomi and Azmaria from hypnosis. Fujin: Aaaaaaah! Cure Otohime: Fujin! Cure Heart's voice: I'll not let you touch my friends! Not as long as I'm here! It's Cure Heart along with Sharuru as a Lovely Commune form and Regina, they rushed suddenly to attacked Ryujin and the Ayakashi. Ayakashi: Uoooooh! Leontes: What! Rikka: That's... Mana?! Alice: Mana! Cure Heart used her My Sweat Heart towards Ryujin that roared and disappeared that shocked Cure Otohime. Cure Heart reach her right arm that covered by shadow towards the captive Portia and summoned a large spectral arm and snatched the captive Portia while Regina cut the Ayakashi's legs and carry Cure Sakuya on her back. Everyone was shocked from their sudden arrival as Cure Heart lays the captive Portia on the ground. Rikka: Mana! Ma--! They are suddenly shocked about Cure Heart, it was revealed that she had now graft an Oni's arm to replace her lost right arm. As a result, she had two little golden horns of an Oni, and to hold her youkai powers, she wears a Sealed Collar around her neck. Alice: My god but what happened to your right arm? Cure Heart: As I lost my arm even after surviving the fight, I made the decision to have an Oni arm grafted to save my life. I already knew that I'll become a half-Oni, despite Regina and Sharuru opposing my risky decision. She quickly noticed Fujin and Cure Otohime. Cure Heart: That's woman is an Onmyouji-Precure. And the one is a Shikigami-Fairy, now I understand the existence of these supernatural creatures, I understood that as a human being I can't see them physically. Romeo: Thanks, for saving my mother! Cure Amaterasu: We must finish with this Ayakashi, but how? Oh I see! She remembers about the story on the "Night Parade of One Hundred Demons" that Rousai telling. Rousai: If you ever get into trouble, use the Night Parade of One Hundred Demons... as a group attack! Back to present as Cure Amaterasu got an idea in mind. Cure Amaterasu: Hey, girls! I gotta an idea!! Cure Tsukiyomi: What idea? Cure Amaterasu: Don't you think we must to used our Heisoku Gohei pour perforated our attack? Cure Susanoo: Five Elements? Cure Amaterasu: No, a new group attack! But we must used our familiars and our Heisoku Gohei to create a new attack! Hermione, Azmaria, Jo, Ion, Kurumu, you must to transformed in your original forms! Hermione: Right... They obey her orders and transformed directly in their original forms. Then, the Onmyouji-Precures summoned their Heisoku Gohei. The Onmyouji-Precures gathers in horizontal line holding and shaking their Heisoku Gohei with their both hands while the bell sounds were heard, while the sky turned into night sky with a full moon appeared and the area is decorated with a Japanese traditional village. As the Holy Beasts of Kyoto chant the magic spell together. Suzaku, Seiryu, Kirin, Byakko and Genbu: Burn Foolish People With a Crimson Flame! The giant scarlet torii gate slowly arises behind of the Onmyouji-Precures as they stop to shaking their Heisoku Gohei. Cure Amaterasu, Cure Tsukiyomi, Cure Susanoo, Cure Sakuya and Cure Izanami: Open the Scarlet Torii Gate and Released the Hundred Youkai! Combined Overkill, Precure! Night Parade of One Hundred Demons!! The Holy Beasts of Kyoto roared together while the 100 various youkai are out from the scarlet torii gate, the Onmyouji-Precures guided and send the Holy Beasts of Kyoto the 100 youkai to attacked the many targets, included, Cure Otohime, Leontes, Fujin and the Ayakashi as the amulet paper was broken. Cure Otohime, Fujin and Leontes: Aaaaaaaaah!! Ayakashi: Gyooooooooo! It disappeared while a Divine Talisman with the power of poison. Fujin: We need to retreat from the battle, it becomes too dangerous! Cure Otohime: Be cursed, bastards! They disappeared from the scene and shortly after the Cures are returned into normal. They now examined Portia's body inside of the crystal seal. Romeo: Is there a way to free it from this crystal seal? Koumori: It's precisely there is has one. As Koumori hold the Divine Talisman on his mouth, he giving at Romeo that he send the Divine Talisman with the power to breaking the crystal seal in order to freed his mother. The crystal seal was starting to crack gradually, and was breaking, released Portia and was on her son's arms. Portia open her eyes and looked at Romeo who's worry. Romeo: Are you okay, Mother? Portia: Hmm, Romeo... That's really you? She suddenly hugged at her son and crying happily to see him again. Portia: Romeo! Romeo! Oh thank you thank you for coming for me and saving me! Regina: He was really lucky to have such a caring mother. Portia: *staring at them* Thank you for freeing me from this crystal that holds me prisoner, since many months. Aguri: If you really are the goddess of Takamagahara, is there a way to bring us back to life? Portia: Unfortunately, my resurrection power was sealed following the invasion of the Ayakashis. Also, I need you all the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! and the DokiDoki! Pretty Cure, to released Takamagahara from darkness... Romeo: I see... Portia: If I could be able to bring Mana's friends back to life, you must to gathered the quantity of Mugen Furyoku, and unlocked my resurrection power. Mana: Wait a minute, you knew my name without my asking. Portia: I'm a goddess, and I looked downside from the sky... So please, help me to gathered the quantity of Mugen Furyoku to unlocked my whole powers. Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Issa: What I've to do? I feel that I am in the wrong direction. I'm torn between the love I feel towards my daughters, and the loyalty to Leontes. I'm really lost, Moka, Kokoa, help me please. But which side should I choose: Leontes, or my daughters? *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Takamagahara Arc. The Bonds! The Fight Between Father and Daughter!!Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Takamagahara Arc Category:Transcripts Category:New Allies Saga